1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental care apparatuses, and particularly relates to a toothbrush having a handle and pivoting head of cleaning elements, such as, for example, bristles, tufts, and the like. Toothpaste is applied to the cleaning elements and then inserted into the mouth of a user in order to brush the user's teeth and tongue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a toothbrush comprises a handle and a head attached to the handle. Sometimes the handle and the head are a single piece, but may be separable as well.
Typically, the head of the toothbrush includes fixed cleaning elements extending outwardly from at least one side of the head of the toothbrush. Throughout the prior art, there have been attempts to alter the flexibility, movement, and form of these cleaning elements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,866 describes an articulate toothbrush having a pivot joint connecting the handle and the head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,776 and 5,813,075 disclose a toothbrush having a manual provision for rotating the head of a toothbrush clockwise or counterclockwise relative to the handle. In other words, when looking at the toothbrush from a top view, the head twists clockwise and counterclockwise around longitudinal sides of the handle.
There are additional dental hygiene considerations beyond merely cleaning one's teeth. Many individuals also enjoy cleaning one's tongue. However, the conventional shape of a toothbrush head being substantially rectangular with the longitudinal sides parallel to the toothbrush handle makes it somewhat difficult to properly clean one's tongue. Having the longitudinal sides of the toothbrush head being perpendicular to the handle makes cleaning the tongue easier and more efficient.
A toothbrush head with the longitudinal sides of the toothbrush head being perpendicular to a central axis of the handle makes properly brushing one's teeth difficult though.
Thus, what is desired is a toothbrush in which the head may pivot such that the longitudinal sides of the toothbrush head may be substantially parallel to the handle, substantially perpendicular to the handle, and any desired angle between.